Sakura
by Sakura-d3-Uchiha
Summary: colección de drabbles ItaSaku
1. Sakura

_**Disclaimer: Ni Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son todos obra de Masashi Kishimoto bla bla bla… **_

_**Bueno… he aquí un one-shot (¿o drabble? ._.) que se me ocurrió no sé cómo. Es corto, pero… bueno, la imaginación no me dio para más, lamentablemente… ñ_ñ**_

_**Sin mas que decir, me despido.**_

_Sakura._

Era un nombre muy acertado, y no sólo por el hecho de que el cabello de la muchacha con dicho nombre fuese rosa, como las flores de cerezo, sino porque tenían varias similitudes. Y, aquella noche templada de primavera, Itachi Uchiha quiso analizarlas…

_Sus ojos…_

Esos orbes de un verde evocador. Vivaz… como las pequeñas hojas que adornaban los costados de la flor de cerezo.

_Su cabello…_

Rosa y suave, tal como los pétalos de aquella flor. Cuando el viento mecía sus hebras no podía evitar figurarse el espectáculo de los _sakura _cayendo, cual danza de mariposas en día soleado…

_Su rostro…_

Fino y esculpido. Suave al tacto y hermoso a la vista… El rosado de la flor le recordaba el adorable sonrojo en sus mejillas, cuando él la miraba fijamente…

_Su cuerpo…_

Tan delicado y frágil. Pareciese que en un solo movimiento brusco iba a deshacerse en mil pétalos danzantes…

_Oh, y su carácter…_

Ella era cambiante, como los variados movimientos que realizaban los pétalos cayendo, antes de llegar a su destino. Era a veces tan dulce, que fácilmente podía compararse con la fragancia primaveral de estas flores. Y otras, como el mismo tronco de aquel hermoso árbol. Tan fuerte…

El Uchiha soltó un suspiro. Miró por la ventana, notando el nebuloso follaje rosáceo del árbol que se asomaba en ella. Luego miró a Sakura. La chica dormía apaciblemente aferrada al pecho del hombre, en su cama matrimonial.

Itachi esbozó una sonrisa. Tomó la cintura de su esposa, Sakura Haruno, acercándola más a sí.

La amaba.

La constancia de él, y las variaciones de ella. La seriedad de él, y la alegría de ella…Discutían y se contrariaban, sí. Pero aún así, se complementaban bastante bien…

Era cambiante, era una energúmena, era complicada, pero por sobre todo…

…Era suya.

-Mi cerezo…-murmuró Itachi, besando con dulzura el cabello de Sakura, para pronto dejarse llevar en los brazos de Morfeo…-

Sin duda, los días de primavera se disfrutaban mejor con aquella adorable cerecita junto a él…

_**Gracias por leer n_n**_

_**Si no es mucha la molestia,(y si les gustó el one-shot…o drabble ._.) déjenme un review ¿si?**_

_**Adiós!**_


	2. Mía

**Disclaimer: Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son obra de Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Hola de nuevo n_n Aquí traigo otro drabble (cortísimo, la verdad) ItaSaku. Espero que les guste n_n Aunque la verdad todavía no supero el trauma de haber recibido apenas 1 review en "Viaje sin retorno" ._. Bueno, que más da -_-U Sólo espero que este si les agrade -w-**

Estoy celoso.

Intento fervientemente mantenerme sereno como siempre, pero se me está haciendo imposible. Y es que ¿otra vez estás con él?

Cuando te juntas con ese tipo es como si yo no existiera. Te centras en la conversación que entablas con él y te alejas del mundo, y lo que es peor; también de mí.

No puedo negarlo. Hay veces en que aquella relación tan amena me aterra. Siento que en cualquier momento vas a irte, ¡y no sola, claro que no!, sino que con él.

Es porque te trata bien ¿no? Siempre está contigo, te escucha, te aconseja… No como yo, que, según tú, no soy más un témpano de hielo; alguien insensible.

Te oigo reír una vez más. Suspiro con frustración. Yo nunca te hago reír. Siempre es él. ¿Cómo era su nombre? Oh, Naruto Uzumaki. Ese niñato de pelo rubio revuelto y ojos azules, que divierte a todos con sus idioteces.

Odio la forma en que te mira. Sus ojos siempre brillan cuando sonríes. Te mira con cariño; como según tú, yo nunca hago.

Odio la forma en como te habla. Su voz parece sonar más suave cuando está contigo, e incluso habla menos estupideces, sin dejar de ser divertido, claro; algo que, según tú, yo nunca seré, ya que apenas te hablo.

Odio la forma en que te trata. Es atento, y divertido, pero más contigo que con otras personas. Eres especial para él, porque te trata bien; algo que, según tú, yo nunca hago, porque soy frío…

–**¡**Itachi-kun!

Oigo que me llamas, y veo que corres hacia mí. Tu corta y sedosa cabellera rosa se mece con el viento, y tus brillantes ojos se enfocan en mi. Sonríes.

El mocoso te mira mientras te me acercas, y, con tristeza, desvía la mirada cuando me abrazas, y posteriormente, tus carnosos labios hacen contacto con los míos en un beso casto y dulce.

–**¿**Nos vamos, Sakura?** –**te pregunto, lo suficientemente fuerte pasa que Naruto me oiga.

Tú asientes animadamente, y nos vamos de aquel parque, tomados de la mano.

Lo reconozco, soy muy celoso, pero sé que quieres estar sólo conmigo. Sé que, aunque me veas uno y otro defecto, me amas con todo tu ser. Sé que aunque las conversaciones con Naruto te envuelvan, él nunca será algo más que tu mejor amigo, casi tu hermano. Y hay algo más; no sólo sé, sino que estoy totalmente seguro de ello…

Eres mía, Sakura Haruno, y ten la certeza de que no te pienso dejar ir.

Fin~

**Espero que haya sido de su agrado n_n** **Oh, y si les gusto, déjenme un review ¿si?**

**Adiós!**

**atte.: **


	3. ¿Por qué?

**Disclaimers: ni Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son todos obra de Masashi Kishimoto.**

**¡Bien, otro capítulo! n_n Me alegra mucho haber recibido sus review, así que por eso traigo otro drabble, aunque sinceramente no me convence mucho :/**

**Bueno, espero que a ustedes si les guste. Y pues, ya saben, si les gustan mis drabbles y quieren más, dejen review n_n **

¿Por qué?

¿Por qué, entre tantas chicas, te escogí a ti? ¿Qué tienes tú de especial?

Bien, tu cabello es rosa; eso es especial. Pero, aparte de esa _anomalía _tuya, ¿qué hay? Eres Ruidosa, romántica, habladora, empalagosa, incluso, molesta.

Demonios. ¿Por qué alguien tan callado y serio como yo escogió a alguien como tú?

No tiene sentido. Somos una pareja dispareja. Dos polos opuestos. Ying y Yang. Incluso nuestro color de piel es distinto, tú eres blanca, y yo moreno.

–¡Hey! ¡Itachi! ¡Despierta! ¡Te estoy hablando de algo importante!

Me gritas y agitas tu mano frente a mi cara. Dios, ¿es que ni siquiera puedo pensar calmadamente sin que me interrumpas?

–Estoy despierto, Sakura. ¿Qué pasa?

Enfoco mi mirada en ti. Al estar en un bosque, tu excéntrico cabello rosa se mece con la brisa primaveral. El sol ilumina tu piel blanca. Se ve suave; es suave. Tus labios carnosos están apretados, en una mueca de molestia. Hmph, siempre pones esa expresión cuando no te tomo atención… Tus brillantes y alegres ojos jade están fijos en mí, entonces me veo reflejado en ellos; son tan inocentes y sinceros. Tan distintos de los míos, oscuros y sin vida.

–Tu expresión asusta**–**opinas, menos molesta, y luego te ríes infantilmente. ¿Qué más puedo esperar? Tienes dieciséis años. Eres cinco años menor que yo**–**Relájate un poco**.**

Suspiro. Y pensar que de no ser por mí hermano menor, Sasuke, que te llevó a casa, ahora no tendría que estar soportándote. Porque por su culpa te conocí; por su culpa tu aroma a cerezos deleitó mis fosas nasales. Por su culpa tus ojos verdes me atraparon. Por su culpa, tu voz aniñada y dulce se volvió canto de ángeles para mí. Y por supuesto; por su culpa, tu inocente sonrisa iluminó mi mundo, hasta aquel día, sin sentido.

Sonrío imperceptiblemente, y en un descuido tuyo, te estrecho entre mis brazos. No tardas en corresponder, y me susurras un "te amo" de esos que, aunque no te lo diga, sabes que me encantan.

Tal vez ahí está el por qué te escogí a ti.

Tú fuiste la única que me sonreía con sinceridad. La que me miraba con dulzura. La que me hablaba sin tartamudear, siempre decidida y confiada. La que era compresiva, y a su manera, logró comprenderme, y quererme como soy, sin juzgarme. Fuiste la que, de alguna misteriosa manera, supo cómo repararme, cuando estuve roto por dentro.

Eres mi complemento, La chica habladora para el hombre callado. Eres la calidez que mi frío ser necesita.

Eres mi luz.

–Yo también te amo, niña**–**susurro, besando tu cabello.

Eres todo para mi, Sakura Haruno; por eso te escogí.

**Espero que haya sido de su agrado n_n**

**¡Adiós! **

_**Sakura-d3-Uchiha**_

I


	4. Invierno

**Disclaimers: Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecer, todos son obra de Masashi Kishimoto.**

**¡Bien! De nuevo aquí n_n La verdad es que en el capitulo anterior no recibí todos los review que hubiese deseado, pero como anita-asakura (a quien agradezco mucho n_n) me dejo un review diciéndome que quería otro capitulo, y aquí va, dedicado a ella por ser wena onda xD Así que aquí está. Ah si, esta vez es Sakura quien narra, aunque eso no es necesario decirlo. Se nota que es ella ._. **

Caen gruesas gotas de lluvia. Es invierno. Odio esta estación. Desde que no estás me hace sentir más sola aún. Los días en invierno son tan deprimentes; odio la tristeza, y las calles se ven grises y sin vida cuando llueve. Hace frío. Tampoco me gusta eso. Aunque debo admitir que cuando tú estabas conmigo, me agradaba. Tus brazos cálidos me envolvían y lograba sentirme en el cielo.

Te extraño, sin duda.

"¿_Por qué tienes que amar lo prohibido, Sakura_?" Siempre me preguntabas eso cuando despistabas a Akatsuki y venías a verme a Konoha. La verdad es que no tenía respuesta a eso. Nunca tuve muy claro que fue lo que vi en ti. Tus ojos carmesí realmente me parecieron tétricos cuando los contemplé la primera vez; sin embargo, ahora me parecían preciosos. Dos lindos rubíes.

Eras perfecto, Itachi, pero claro, siempre hay un defecto irrevocable.

Prohibido, sí. Eras un criminal peligroso, uno de rango S, miembro de Akatsuki. Vaya gustos lo míos ¿no?

Suspiro mientras contemplo la horrorosa lluvia caer. "_Volveré pronto, te lo juro". _Tuve fe en ti. Creí en tus palabras, y así he aguantado estas dos semanas. Quizá parezca exagerado que esté tan desesperada por verte si sólo se ha ido por dos semanas, pero… Itachi, de alguna de misteriosa forma, has creado en mí una adicción. Te necesito. Simplemente no puedo sin ti.

Además, estoy preocupada. Dijiste que Sasuke-kun te estaba buscando, y debías luchar contra él. Eso me pareció estúpido. ¡Estabas enfermo! ¡No podías pelear en tu estado! Pero claro; el maldito Uchiha testarudo no hizo caso a su doctora y se marchó de todas formas, jurando que volvería.

Pero no has vuelto, mentiroso.

Temo por tu vida. Sé que Sasuke-kun se ha vuelto muy poderoso, y tú no estás a tu máximo nivel. No quiero que te pase nada. Tengo miedo Itachi. No quiero perderte.

–**¡**Sakura-chan!

Oigo la chillona voz de mi mejor amigo, Naruto, desde el piso inferior, entonces me pongo de pie.

Caminando como un zombie me dirijo a la puerta, y al abrirla, lo encuentro completamente mojado, y con una expresión que no supe descifrar.

–Naruto, ¿qué…?

–Sasuke. Sasuke lo hizo. Él… mató a Itachi.

¿Cómo es posible que tu mundo se pueda derrumbar así, tan rápido?

Una sensación desagradable me invadió. Sentí frío, pero no por el maldito invierno. Una horrible sensación de vacío, de que habías perdido algo importante. Mi corazón comenzaba a doler. La respiración se me iba. La vista se nublaba al tiempo que mis piernas flaqueabas.

Increíble. Unas palabras bastaban; sólo un anuncio, y ya no querías vivir. Nada importaba. Tu razón de vivir se había ido, y tú no podías hacer nada, sólo… demonios ¡nada!

–¿Sakura-chan? ¡Hey!

No oía, no veía. Mis sentidos estaban en otro lugar, muy lejos, con otra persona. Mi mente divagaba en recuerdos. Nosotros, amándonos, ocultos en mi habitación, por este amor prohibido. Tus caricias. La forma en que dejabas de lado tu carácter frío y te volvías casi, casi tierno y me sonreías. Tus besos, esos que me dabas lentamente y con cariño. Y tus palabras… "_Volveré pronto, te lo juro"_

Creí oír la voz de Naruto llamándome, pero no le respondí. No podía decirle nada. Él no sabía de lo nuestro, no podía saberlo.

No podía asumirlo. Sasuke-kun te había asesinado, y yo… yo…

De pronto todo me dio vueltas, y caí.

**X-X-X-X**

Dicen que el tiempo cura las heridas; yo digo que sólo las empeora.

Verano. El calor que tanto me gustaba al fin llenaba Konoha. La gente se veía alegre. La calles estaban más iluminadas y transitadas, pero yo no me sentía bien.

Porque tu no estabas, Itachi.

Añoraba esas noches de invierno, en tu compañía. No quería el calor del sol, quería _tu_ calor. Me sentía tan sola. Naruto intentaba ayudarme prometiendo una y otra vez que traería de vuelta a Sasuke. Pero eso era justo lo contrario a lo que yo quería. No quería verle la cara a ese tipo despreciable. ¿Cómo era posible que dieras tu vida por él?

Naruto no podía ayudarme.

"¡¿ACASO PUEDES TRAER A ITACHI DE VUELTA CONMIGO?!" le grité una vez. No podía más, necesitaba desahogarme. Ni Naruto ni nadie podrá ayudarme, ¡nadie! ¡Tú no volverías nunca!

Lloré en los brazos de mi mejor amigo. Mi pecho dolía. El vacío era horrible, y nadie podía llenarlo. Tú me hiciste amar de verdad, como nunca lo había hecho. Sí, amé a Sasuke, pero era un amor de niña, lo nuestro, fue de verdad.

Y entre llantos y desesperación, los años pasaron.

La lucha con Sasuke llegó, y el deseo que tenía de venganza era incontrolable. Sabía que odiarías que me sintiese así, pero como dije; era incontrolable.

Lamentablemente, el poco auto-control me jugo en contra, y actuar impulsivamente me llevó a tomar malas decisiones. Sasuke era fuerte, yo nunca estuve a su nivel, y las cosas acabaron mal.

Recuerdo claramente como tu mano cargada de electricidad me atravesaba, y la sangre salía a chorros. Era deprimente, en verdad. No había podido hacer nada contra él; aún así, una parte de mi ser se sentía feliz. El escozor que su _chidori_ me provocaba en cierto modo me gustaba. No por masoquismo, de hecho, era justo lo contrario, ya que todo acabaría al fin ¿verdad? El sufrimiento, los inviernos fríos sin ti. El miedo a las tormentas sin tu protección. La añoranza. El dolor. El vacío. Mi… eterno invierno.

–Gracias, Sasuke-kun…

Mi subconsciente quería esto. Quería que muriera. Quería que nos encontráramos de nuevo. Y tú no volviste, lo justo sería que yo fuese a buscarte ¿verdad?

Con una sonrisa en mis labios manchados de sangre, caí inerte al suelo.

No diré que es una forma digna de morir; fue suicidio, en cierto modo, pero ¿sabes? Estoy feliz. Mi necesidad de ti será saciada al fin. Podré verte de nuevo. Tu sonrisa, tu rostro, tus ojos, todo de ti, amor.

Sólo espérame.

**Ok Ok, admitir que este drabble salió de la nada. Perdón si está malo ._. Es que… ¡waa! ¡No sé! Fue una volada de momento xD**

**Bueno, espero que haya sido de su agrado. Espero también sus review n_n acepto criticas constructivas, así en una de esas me funciona el cerebro y hago un fic de una puta vez ¬¬ jeje…**

**Ya saben, si quieren más drabbles, dejen review. Realmente inspiran, es increíble OwO**

**¡Adiós!**

_**Sakura-d3-Uchiha**_


	5. Nota del autor

Ok, eeem, creo que ya deben haberse olvidado de mí, pero me explicaré D: Nunca volví a subir drabbles o algún fic, aunque decía que reviews = actualizaciones. Lo siento mucho por no haber cumplido, pero este tiempo ha sido raro. No difícil, sólo raro xD Y la verdad perdí todo el gusto por leer y escribir sobre anime. El ItaSaku que tanto amaba ya no me convence. Ahora leo y escribo eeh, otras cosas.

Lo siento mucho por aquellas personas que leían mis fics D: Había pensado en hacer algo como "despedida", pero la verdad es que no se me viene ninguna idea ItaSaku a la mente. Estoy totalmente seca de ideas sobre esto. Dejé de leer el manga de Naruto también así que daah, no sería la gracia escribir algo cuando no estoy "actualizada", y escribir un universo alterno no me convence, aunque sería más fácil.

Si tienen alguna idea, háganmela saber. Podría escribir algo. De lo contrario, supongo que este vendría siendo un adiós, al menos en el mundo de Naruto y esas cosas.

De nuevo, perdón por haber desaparecido por tanto tiempo y perdón a los que me leían. Lo bueno es que no tenía ningún fic con capítulos :D

Bye!


End file.
